A hero? who ever said I was-edited
by Nick Tanico
Summary: Naruto channel his Yin chakra creating a dark violet lance "and besides A hero? Whoever said I was Yin Release-dark void lance" Naruto said before throwing the lance targeting the Snake Sanin's head Strong, Smart Naruto, Naruto X Harem-Beta'd by: FallenLucifersAngel. Disclaimer-I own nothing aside from my own take Idea.
1. Chapter 1

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-_**Hi**_

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

**Beta'd by: FallenLucifersAngel**

Chapter 1

His breath was steady… sweat was flowing down his bloodied face as he was tried to hide from his pursuer. 'Damn where is he? Is he stalking me? I need to escape…' he stuck out his head ever so carefully to try to see if _He_ was still here and to find an exit.

Seeing that _He_ was now where he could be seen he bolted to a nearby door that he was able to spot, only to be stopped by a kunai through the gut. He drop to his knees as the life flees from his body he gazes up to the hunter who killed him.

The men stood at least 5ft tall, he had an athletic build, blond sun-kissed hair, three whisker marks on each side of his face, sky-blue slit eyes, wearing a long closed collar black cloak, black pants, black combat boots, on his left side was a silver wooden sword use to practice in the katana's sword training.

He slowly lost conscious but mutter enough to ask who he was "Who…are…you?" the man only unsheathed his sword then with one quick slash he cut open his throat. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he introduces himself to the men who held on long enough to hear his name until the darkness came for him.

Naruto sheathed his blade then took out a body storage scroll and place the body of his prey. After he store his body inside the seal Naruto walk towards the nearest bounty house for an A-rank kill bounty 'If he was even consider an A-rank' he thought to himself as he found the hunt was not of what he expected of someone who was consider an A-rank shinobi 'Oh well a target is a target' he mentally concluded.

Naruto walk in the bounty house to turn in the body if the supposed A-rank shinobi when an old-man greeted him "Ahh Fox-san turning in another bounty I see" Naruto simply nodded and took out the storage seal where he kept the body. Then he toss the scroll to the old men who unsealed the body for inspection "Well another job well done Fox-san here is your reward for the bounty 1-million ryō" the old man said then handed him another scroll where the money was kept.

Naruto used his sensor ability to scan the scroll to check if everything was in order, seeing that there was no fault Naruto simply thank the old men and left but not after looking at one particular bounty an S-rank bounty a man who Naruto knew from his old village Orochimaru.

Flashback six years ago

A ten year old Naruto was recovering from a severe beat down by yet another mob. 'It's been six years now and nothing has changed, the people here still beat me even though I really don't know why they do or why do they call me a demon' he though sadly as he fell asleep.

Since he was thrown out of the orphanage when he was four Naruto learned how to survive on his own; such as eating out in garbage or scavenging for leftover food, learning how to read expressions both facial and emotional so as to know if the person is tricking him into another corner like what happened when he was five, and finally stealth amongst other things.

It wasn't the perfect life, it was hell, and how long can he keep fighting when nothing even changes when everyone hates you? For a reason you don't know? Was there even someone who would help him? The answer came to be what other people saw him as.

Inside Naruto's mind

Naruto was woken by a beautiful voice "**Wake up kit it's time to wake up I've been waiting to meet you ever since I was sealed up inside you"** said the voice. Naruto stirred a bit then opened his eyes only to see large red slit eyes, orange fur with nine-tails. Now normally people or in this case a child would be scared but for Naruto horrors like this means nothing to what he experiences "You must be the Kyuubi No Yoko" Naruto said in mundane voice.

The Kyuubi smirked at the young human most people would tremble at the site of one Biju, but Naruto didn't even flinch, but the Kyuubi remembers what the boy went through all because of the_man… __For the Kyuubi never forgets…_ **"Yes I am but you may call me Kuruma kit. I see that you do not fear me but given what I saw from your memories of being sealed inside you speaks volume of experience"** the nine-tails said.

Naruto simply shrug it off "So any reason why you were seal hear in the first place or a better question is why did you attack Konoha which cause you to be seal inside me?" he simply ask with a calm expression on his face.

The Kyuubi raise an eye brow at this **"Very well then I shall tell you young kit you see I was walking back to my den when I felt a familiar presence that I thought had died but when I turn around to find said presence I was caught in a genjutsu that made me go into my feral state I didn't know what happen next but when I woke up I was seal inside you"** the Kyuubi explain.

Naruto nodded in understanding it seems the Kyuubi wasn't in control. But from what he can remember reading about Konoha history only one men did that and he was long dead unless it was someone else but the question is who? "Well Kuruma-san it seems we have a common enemy I propose a deal between us if you are interested" he ask.

Kuruma yet again raise an eye brow at this **"What deal do you have in-mind kit?"** Kuruma asked "Well its simple I'll allow you to access my senses and change this place to something more livable in exchange you help me get strong so we can find this person then kill him" Naruto said.

Kuruma took a moment to ponder on Naruto's deal in all truth it made sense; as long as the person is out there was a chance of being control again and being able to feel again wasn't so bad, and training Naruto to kill that person will be in theory her own revenge. **"Very well kit I will train you… Pull half of the seal and we can get started but first allow me to change into something more… suitable…" **Kuruma said.

The Kyuubi morphed into a very beautiful women she had long flowing orange hair matching her fur, she still had her fox ears along with her nine flowing tails, large C-cup breast, a beautiful firm figure that really showed how curvy she was.

Naruto was mouth gaping at how beautiful Kuruma looked whilst Kuruma seeing this just smirked at how Naruto looked beyond his normal calm face **"I take your reaction as a compliment Na-ru-to-kun"** she said in a low seductive voice while making a sexy pose. Naruto didn't say anything but just nodded "Ahh well…it's…just…wow" was all he said.

Kuruma giggle a bit snapping her fingers she now wore a red kimono with white flowers that shown of her curves perfectly. **"As funny as your reaction is at staring at Naruto-kun you have to do your part of the deal"** she said snapping Naruto out if his daze. "Yes your right I'll get on it now."

Naruto peeled off half of the seal then closed his eyes imagining a forest with a small house, green fields, a lake with a waterfalls, and wild life. When Naruto open his eyes he saw what he make but just before he could bask he was in a death hug by Kuruma who enjoy the site. **"It's beautiful Naruto-kun simple but beautiful right Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun"** she let go of her death hug on the poor boy who look blue with a shade of red. "Air how I miss your bliss" he said while inhaling.

Kuruma giggle a bit **"Sorry about that Naruto-kun, guess I didn't know my human forms strength hehe"** she said innocently. Naruto simply wave it off saying it was alright **"Well you held your end of the deal I guess I will as well now it will be long and difficult but at the end of it you'll be the new Kami no shinobi I promise you that so let's being the torture shall we"**she said while grinning like a mad woman.

Flashback ends.

Naruto chuckle a bit at that memory true to her word he became strong enough to leave that place and become an S-rank hunter **" Hmm what is it Naru-kun you seem to be in a daze and I'm not causing it?"** Kuruma said while pouting which Naruto would find cute if he could see her. 'No I'm just remembering something now let's head and get this other bounty… His name is… Zabuza Momichi last seen in the wave country' he said.

Naruto channeled his wind element to his feet he bent down a bit then flew upward into the sky, then he pushed a little more of his wind element along with his chakra and flew through the clouds… basically if anyone could see him he was flying through the air.

Naruto learn how to fly from a chakra exercise. By channeling his wind element into his feet downward he found he can walk in the air, he just took it a step further by manipulating the air around him he made an air field around him to make him light so flight was possible and sturdy so that he could glide in the air.

By pushing his wind element further and adding more of his chakra he was able to fly, the trick was figuring out how to balance both at the same time, it took time, patience, practice, and a lot of shadow clones. But in the end he was able to accomplish flying.

He was extremely happy that he was able to fly but none more so than Kuruma since she was proud of him which was evidence when he was caught in another death hug by said woman who was also his mate.

Yep throughout the years Naruto and Kurumi bonded from student to teacher, mother to son, too mates it was on the fifth year Naruto mustered enough courage to admit his feeling to her. At first Kuruma cried when Naruto thought he did something wrong but all of that was blown away by her soft yet firm lips.

Back with Naruto who was feeling relaxed why couldn't he be when he is feeling the wind in his face, the sun just shining off his sun-kiss blond hair, it was moments like these where he truly felt happy aside from when he was spending time with his mate.

But it was sorely interrupted by shout at a nearby lake he look to see his target Zabuza currently engaging against another A-rank shinobi 'So Kakashi of the Sharingan two for the price of one it seems?' Naruto glided down to a nearby tree and hid his presence seeing how the battle would turn out.

The battle wasn't what Naruto expected Kakashi was easily fooled by a simple bunshin, and then got caught in a water prison. Naruto put his attention on the squad Kakashi brought. The first was a black hair kid with a fan insignia on his back shirt he could just tell this boy was arrogant but had no real talent to back it up, the second was a pink hair girl now from what he could tell she has no talent from what her aura gave off so he came into a conclusion a fan girl, the last was a pale kid with an emotionless face among the three of them… The pale kid was strongest amongst them.

Seeing the battle was already lost and with Zabuza being relax Naruto took this opportunity to strike, putting his hood on so not to be recognize by the leaf shinobi, Naruto gather his wind element trough out his body and slowly vanishing into thin air.

Zabuza was smirking how easily he got the drop on Kakashi Hatake… Figures he got rusty or he just overestimated the Sharingan ability over relying on its ability to read an opponent's movement not taking into account that a trap was pre-set 'Oh well makes the job more easier with him gone' he thought to himself.

Zabuza look at the water clone he made that was currently engaging Kakashi's genin team pathetic was all he could use to sum it up… The Uchiha kid from earlier on proclaim to be the strongest but as far he could see he was very weak compare to the pale kid who was holding back for some reason. "Well Kakashi I guess this is where it ends for you and your team so fare-well" he said as he raised the blade about to cleave Kakashi in half only to be deflected by a sword and nearly cut to the neck with kunai from out of nowhere.

Zabuza had no choice but to let go of the water prison he was holding Kakashi to dodge the incoming kunai. "Zabuza Momichi A-rank shinobi part of the seven swords men of Kiri, wanted for an assassination attempt against Yagura" the unknown person said.

Kakashi seeing his opportunity to escape regroup with himself "Thanks for the save stranger" he said then out of nowhere the person who save him suddenly brought his sword towards him. Kakashi had only seconds to doge the incoming attack. "Kakashi Hatake or Kakashi of the Sharingan, A-rank shinobi, don't thank me I didn't plan on saving you, you were only in the way, I was planning to kill you since you have a large bounty on your head same with Zabuza" he said.

Naruto made a one-hand seal "let's get started shall we _Wind Release-airless field_" he declared suddenly the air around them became hard to breath as they were finding a hard time to suck in air but the man who made this technique wasn't even flinching. Naruto seeing his jutsu's effect decided to attack both men by making a sealess shadow clone.

Seeing the clone attacking them both men try to fight back only to be pushing back by the clone while the original was just standing in the middle observing them.

Kakashi was having a hard time dealing with the clone surprisingly even with the Sharingan the clone's movements where quick, decisive that left no room for a counter, one minute the clone is using his fist but the second Kakashi switches to block or defend then the clone would kick him through the stomach.

Zabuza on the other hand was having it worse since he couldn't effectively use his sword, he opted to use his water clone only to be dispelled by the lack of air, so he switched to his kunai into either blocking or countering but it was also to no avail since the clone left no room for such.

Both men were thinking in the same lines 'He's observing me, first he used his technique to make breathing difficult to slowly weaken me, then he sends his clone to further weaken me at the same time he could observe me.' Both men eye one another as if making a temporary truce. 'So he's thinking of the same thing is' they thought.

Both men waited one attack from the clone then seeing their opportunity they push their chakra to their feet to charge at the original.

Naruto saw both men charge at him, making a quick one-hand seal he use another technique _Water Release-twin water dragon attack_ as Naruto finish his technique two water dragon shoot upward as the two men came close to him effectively damaging them.

Naruto then leap into the air and deliver a round house kick to both men sending them fly. Kakashi landed near his team, as Zabuza landed in a nearby tree line. Seeing his opportunity Naruto charge at Zabuza intending to cut off his head only to be stop when a senbon hit him in the neck, and a hunter ninja from what he could smell a female "I thank you for weakening him enough for me to deliver the killing blow" the hunter ninja spoke.

Naruto sheathed his blade then gaze at the shinobi "I know you're not a hunter ninja so cut the theatrics, just tell Zabuza I'll give him one-week to recover to full strength, so we can fight till I take his head" he said just before the hunter nin escape.

Naruto then walk towards the Konoha shinobi preparing to fight. But Kakashi knew they were not going to last "The same goes for you Kakashi I'll give you one-week to recover then I'll find you and kill you as well" he said in an emotionless tone.

But before he could walk away an old men who was with the Konoha shinobi spoke "Wait please I know I don't have to ask but can you not target him, since him along with his team agreed to help me even when I lied about the mission being only a low C-rank. You see a tyrant name Gato is currently making the lives of my country a living hell and the bridge I'll finish would help stop him". But just before the old man could finish Naruto threw a kunai near his feet effectively shutting him up.

Naruto turned around eyeing the old men "Save your breath as I do not care about your fate or the fate of your country as it does not concern me, the only thing that concerns me is the bounty on his head nothing more nothing less" he said in an emotionless tone then turn around walking away but not before giving one last words to the old man. "And what make you think the bridge you build would make any difference, even if you somehow manage to finish it this Gato person would only destroy it, face it if your country doesn't stand up to him they will never be free" with that he vanish into the mist leaving a distraught man behind along with 3 scared genin.

It was a quiet evening; the wind was slowly blowing through the tree lines, as Naruto was roasting a rabbit he caught, he was currently in deep though as to make his next move.

First was Kakashi he assume he would call for back up; an anbu team or another genin team he wasn't a hundred percent sure 'Hmm I'll send some shadow clone to spy on them or I could just ask around about the old men since they are on an escort and protection details.'

Next was Zabuza he didn't know where he was but he was sure to target the old men. He figure this Gato person must have hired him to kill the old men as to prevent him from finishing the bridge 'The only way I will find more information on Zabuza is to look into Gato heh it seems that old man gave me enough information to go on' he muse on the last part.

After eating Naruto made and placed a genjutsu seal that would effectively make a one-way mirror from the other side whoever comes by doesn't see but forest and on the other Naruto could see anyone coming near him or in this case his shadow clone.

Lemon warning all minor skip to the last part.

Naruto woke up inside Kuruma's house, the scent of candles drew him towards her room, as Naruto stepped in he saw Kuruma in her see-through night gown **"Hello Naru-kun I was about to pull you in since I need your …presence with me"** she said in an seductive alluring voice.

Naruto smirk as he took of his cloth leaving only his boxers. Kuruma lick her lips at the site of her mate **"My my… I've out done myself… An eight pack of abs, not to bulky with just the right amount of muscle and balance, now come I need my snuggling toy" **she said surly.

Naruto bent down on the large bed, but before he could lay down Kuruma dragged him with her tail bringing him close to her to kiss, their tongue clash for superiority trying to dominate the other as to set the pace of their lovemaking.

Ultimately Kuruma won their tongue battle and was now setting the pace, she flipped him over trailing kisses down his body towards his erection. Sticking his member through his boxers Kuruma could tell he was a good nine inch the same number of tails she had **"Oh someone is a excited to see me right little Naru"** she said taking or rather ripping off his boxers then giving a slow lick just like what you do when licking a popsicle. Her action cause Naruto to moan at the sensation she gave off "oh damn the feels good hime" he said while moaning.

The vixen smirk at her mates moans, she teased him yet again by only sucking the tip of his large helmet, this cause Naruto to groan in pleasure at the same time discontent, seeing this Kuruma went up to his right ear and whisper while slowly stocking his dick **"If you want me to go further say just say the word"** she said then lick the side of his ear further adding to the small pleasure he felt "Please my vixen-hime suck my dick" he said.

After hearing her mate's plea she then bent down to his member that was almost ready to burst, she suck on it slowly establishing a pace, she slowly took his rod down her throat till she got all of him down. Naruto almost came but held on he wouldn't lose to her like this but his control wasn't going to last long as Kuruma use her firm twins on him while licking the tip of his dick **"You cum Naru-kun spray your hot spunk over my breast, face, and body"** she said seductively.

That did it Naruto came all over her body while screaming her name out. She lick the cum that was near her left lip savoring the taste which just sent shivers down her spine and furtherED her arousement.

Kuruma gather the rest of Naruto's white cum and drank it. The site would make Naruto hard if he wasn't still at how sexy she is, drinking down his cum. After drinking down his cum Kuruma flip over while motioning Naruto to pleasure her now.

Naruto kiss her passionately while his hand was kneading her breast roughly. She moan at his roughness she always love it when he was rough with her, Naruto trailed a kiss down her neck till her right breast giving a slight bite to her dark pink nipple while his right hand was fingering her sweet spot.

Kuruma moan in ecstasy at her mates continuing stimulation **"More Naru-kun pleasure me more…ahh…yes"** she moaned beckoning him to go further.

Naruto smirk as he went down to her most sacred place and gave it a long lick around the entrance while his right finger was playing his her clit and his left hand was pinching her nipple, these cause her to howl in pleasure as she was close to her own orgasm **"I'm close Naru-kun more please more"** she said in her near orgasm daze.

But suddenly it stop this, cause her to groan at the lack of pleasure, but just before she could say a word Naruto suddenly piercer her inside reaching all the way to her cervix. She came hard as her juices coated his dick while gripping down his hard rod trying to milk him.

Naruto felt her warm nectar flowing out almost like a fountain and her pussy had a vice grip on his dick trying to obtain his white seeds. Not giving her time to rest he started pounding her causing her to moan even further.

After five minute he change position with her now she was on her fours as he continue to fuck her **"YES…AHH…YES MORE FUCK ME FUCK MORE"** she scream out in ecstasy as her pussy continue tightening around his dick.

Another five minute pass and they change position and now she was on top of him ridding him reveres-cow girl style bother lover moan out and both where feeling their respective orgasm.

Naruto then lifted her upward and Kuruma wrap her legs around him as to support herself, Naruto continue with pounding her and she was matching his speed. "Kuru-chan I'm close I'm about to cum" he said while fucking her tight walls **"Me too Naru-kun let's come together"** she moan.

Five minute pass as both lover were on the brink. They both look into each of their as they came while shouting each other's name; Kuruma's hot warm juice, and Naruto's hot seeds mix together.

Kuruma could feel Naruto filling her womb while Naruto felt her warm juice washing over his dick while her pussy was squeezing him for all his worth. After a minute both lover fell on the bed.

Lemon ended.

Both lovers were panting while having a satisfied look on their face "That was one way to release stress" he said while panting out while his dick was still inside her **"True sex can be an effective way to relieve stress and I enjoy it immensely with my love" **she said affectionately.

Naruto smile a true smile that she was the only one to ever see "And I love spending this moments with you Kuru-hime I can't wait to the day when I find that mask men then kill him so we could finally, truly be together" he said then gave her a passionate kiss.

After a minute they separate while staring into each other lovingly. But it was interrupted when Naruto felt a clone dispel alerting him that someone hostile was nearby. Naruto sigh to himself he was about to say sorry but Kuruma only silence him with a small kiss **"Go see who interrupted our peaceful moment"** she said.

Naruto woke up slightly clearing his eyes, he felt a single chakra closing in but the chakra was familiar along with the scent 'So it's the hunter ninja who help Zabuza?' he thought. Then he dropped the genjutsu and pretended to be asleep.

Haku was walking to find some healing herbs for Zabuza so she could treat her wounds when she saw a handsome men sleeping, she went close to see who he was, upon close inspection she saw the sword that the men who fought her master yesterday 'Should I take him out since he's after Zabuza?' she thought now she may be a trained killer but she never liked the prospect of killing.

Naruto pretended to stir a bit which cause Haku to tense up thinking on her feet she spoke "Hey wake up you'll catch a cold if you sleep out in the open" she said in a soft voice.

Naruto yawn a bit as to play the part "Heh well I wouldn't worry since I don't get sick the names Naruto Uzumaki by the way and who should I call this lovely angel who befell upon me" he asked.

His compliment made her blush red since she wasn't use to it "My name is Haku" she said shyly. Naruto chuckled a bit he could tell this girl was train about a jounin by his estimation, but he could tell she wasn't a killer "Haku such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl such as yourself, so tell me Haku why are out here?" he ask.

"Well I'm out here to collect herbs for a sick friend of mine" she half lied which Naruto could tell "Oh well then let me help you since I have knowledge about healing herbs" he said.

Haku nodded seeing no choice if she wanted to keep up in her appearance, they gather the necessary herbs a minute into it Haku decided to ask him something "I see you have a sword with you tell me Naruto-san are you a samurai" she ask.

Naruto just smiled a bit "In a way I am but in all truth I'm more of a hunter or a Ronin someone who has no master, leader, or allegiance to any village someone who is free" he said while smiling.

Haku nodded in understanding "But tell me Naruto-san do you have anyone precious you want to protect like people who you meet along the way of being a Ronin" she ask.

Naruto nodded "Yes actually there is the woman I love" he said with all affection seeing no harm since he felt no negative emotion from her but he could tell she went through something bad. But Naruto was in no business to ask.

Haku smiled at what he said "Well you are strong you see Naruto-san I believe someone is truly strong when they have someone to protect" she said.

Naruto nodded at that Kuruma was the reason he was strong and she was the joy in her life. Naruto stood up about to leave but not before leaving with a few words "Well Haku I had a good time and do tell Zabuza to recover quickly okay hunter-san" and with that he vanish leaving a shocked Haku behind.

**-End**

**A/N-Hey too all my readers I remove the original story to get it Beta hope you all like. Also heads up I am planning on publishing a new story but I won't say when so just wait for it. The main reason I'm doing this, is because all of you my readers requested me to find a Beta reader and I have done just that so don't howl me about it okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-_**Hi**_

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

Chapter 2

The air was thick with decay, desperation, human waste, and mostly hopelessness. As Naruto was walking through the streets of the wave village, he saw dead bodies in nearby alley ways, women half naked, and children on the streets coughing as though they hadn't eaten in days or even weeks!

But Naruto kept an emotionless face as he was walking; his only concern was to find the location of the old bridge builder who was being escorted by the Konoha Nin, so he could see what Kakashi's condition was as of late.

His answer came by two men who were eyeing a black hair woman wearing a pink shirt with red collar and sleeves "Hey isn't that the woman the boss wants us to find?" one of them asked his companion. The other guy nodded "Yeah that's the daughter of the bridge builder; the boss says we should kidnap her so he could use her to stop the old man from finishing that bridge" his companion said.

Naruto watched as they went over and forcefully grabbed the woman by the arm and started pulling her. Seeing this Naruto acted but not before he henged himself so as to not be recognized, he went over to the two men who blinked for a second… Then all they saw was darkness…

The woman who saw everything happen paused for a second. One second she was about to be kidnapped by these men then a men with black hair got behind the two men, then brought both his hands to the back of their necks, and killed them. "Are you alright miss?" her savior asked.

She nodded "Yes I'm fine thank you for saving me I'm Tsunami and who might you be?" The woman now identified as Tsunami asked. Naruto smiled which made her to blush a little "That's good I saw these two giving you trouble so I opted to make sure they don't bother you again I'm Arashi" Naruto said using a cover name.

She smiled back at him "Well thank you for saving me Arashi-san, tell me are you a traveler since I never seen you here before" she asked. Naruto nodded "Yes I am I've been traveling for a while and decided to stop here for a supply run and a place to rest, so far I haven't found a decent place" he said knowing she would ask him to stay.

And it worked he saw that look in her eye "Well um Arashi-san I am more than happy to let you stay at my house, think of it as a way to repay you for helping me, it's no trouble at all" Tsunami said.

Naruto nodded "If you say so, lead the way Tsunami-san" he said gesturing her to guide him. A few minutes of walking and they arrived at her house where Naruto felt Kakashi and his team's chakra along with another four that he didn't recognize. 'So Kakashi messaged for back up this should be mildly interesting' he thought.

Upon entering the house Naruto saw a black haired woman with ruby colored eyes, a boy wearing a high collared shirt, another boy with a white furred dog, and a girl with lavender hair and white eyes.

Tsunami saw her dad on the couch with the Konoha shinobi. "Hey dad I'm back and I brought a guest with me" she said happily "Oh and who might you be sir" the old men ask.

Naruto went up to greet them "Well I'm Arashi, Tsunami-san invited me over after I helped her with two men who were giving her trouble" he said, to which Tsunami nodded "Yes he did, they were Gato's men I would have been kidnapped if it wasn't for Arashi-san, so in repayment I offered to let him stay here at our place until he get the supplies he needs to travel; oh and that's my dad Tazuna" she said the last part referring to the old men.

Tazuna stood up with a smile on his face "Well if you saved my daughter then I am more than happy to let you stay as long as you need Arashi-san" the bridge builder said though he got the feeling he met him somewhere but maybe it was from his travels or something.

Next was the ruby eyed woman "Yes thank you for saving our client's daughter my name is Kurenai Yuhi, these are my students Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga" she introduced herself along with her students.

Naruto nodded "It is nice to meet you as well Kurenai-san, so tell me Tazuna-san why did you hire these four Konoha shinobi if you mind me asking?" Naruto asked acting out his part. "Ah well its actually eight of them the first team I hired got a run in with a powerful ninja and their sensei got hurt so they called for backup, they should be back after they train, in the meantime why don't you make yourself comfortable Arashi-san" the drunk said.

Naruto nodded then went into the kitchen away from prying eyes especially the Hyuga girl as she could see through his henge, not unless he activated his seal that would render her doujutsu along with any other useless.

When he disappeared Kurenai look over her students then ask "So is he a hostile" both boys shook their head "No my bugs sensed that he isn't… But he is suppressing his chakra" the bug boy relied.

"Yes Akamaru also sensed he's not hostile and Shino is right the guy is suppressing his chakra quite a bit so there is no telling what he can do" the dog boy said. Kurenai nodded then look to her female student "He left before I got the chance to get a reading of his chakra with my Byakugan" the white eyed girl said.

Kurenai nodded at her team's assessment just in time to see a one-eyed jonin along with his team. She briefly told them about Arashi and his deed with their client's daughter.

While this was happening Naruto took the time to learn more about Gato since he believed that someone like him could interfere with his plans, he wasn't worried as he could easily kill him if he became a threat.

As he arrive at the kitchen Naruto spotted Tsunami as she was preparing dinner, he noted she changed her clothes to a white shirt, pink apron, and a short shorts that made her hips a bit more firm. 'Well I'll admit she is cute but I'm not here for that' he thought to himself.

He slowly made his way to Tsunami then said "hello Tsunami-san looks like your preparing dinner can I help" he ask which cause Tsunami to be surprise as she didn't hear him enter "ah Arashi-san you startle me a bit and don't worry I can handle this" she said.

Naruto chuckle a bit "don't worry it's the least I can do for you allowing me to stay in your home as I don't want to act free loader and I won't take no for answer Tsunami-san" he said a little serious. Seeing this Tsunami knew she had to agree "very well Arashi-san you can help cut this vegetable's over here" she said.

As Naruto was cutting the vegetable he decided to ask her "so tell Tsunami-san what is with this Gato business and why is he after you if you don't mind me asking that is" he ask softly acting as the innocent fool.

Tsunami has a sad look on her face but answered him "well it started with my late husband you see that bridge was supposed to connect us to other village that by establishing a rout so other village would take notice and by a chance help us" she stop as she was pushing the tears that was forming from her eyes "but that all stop when Gato killed him as it would cut his business if other village got wind on how he is sucking the life out of our village, but my dad took upon himself to finish it, so the reason why Gato wanted me to be capture so he could force him to stop" Tsunami finish.

Naruto nodded as he was right about his assessment of this Gato person 'whatever he is promise to pay Zabuza he would soon betray him, well sad for him as he is my target and I will be the one to kill him' he thought to himself. "I'm so sorry for brining such painful memory and I curse this Gato person for doing this to you" Naruto said.

Tsunami shook her head and gave a soft smile "no it is fine Arashi-san it did give me some relive that I told someone ells thank for listening" Naruto nodded as he was finishing in cutting the vegetable. "Well I'm done here I'll go set up the table okay Tsunami-san" he said with his fox smile as he turn to set the table missing the blush on Tsunami's face.

As Naruto was setting the table Tsunami was thinking to herself 'wow that smile of his just made him more attractive I wonder what ells he has under that…no bad Tsunami naughty woman you can't think of him like that but still I have been feeling lonely for a long time hmm.'

While she was thinking to herself Naruto was also was assessing of what he knows so far 'I have to get rid of this Gato person he may interfere in my upcoming battle but it all depends on Kakashi's condition by Zabuza I would estimate a week as for Kakashi I would have to wait and see' he thought as he was setting the table for dinner.

Naruto sat down as he was eating the food prepare by Tsunami all the while gauging each of the Konoha shinobi, he found out that Kakashi's chakra exhaustion will also render him one week before he could fully recover, enough time to take out Gato as Naruto far saw him as someone who would get in his way.

A boy with a white hat and blue stripes entered the kitchen, he noted a new face which he didn't know who "who are you and what are you doing in our house, we're already cramped as it is with these shinobi here" he said rudely. This caused to Tsunami gasp at her son's rudeness towards Naruto "Inari! Show some respect this man prevented me from getting kidnapped by two of Gato's men" she scolded.

"SO HE'LL JUST DIE LIKE THE REST OF THEM DON'T YOU SEE GATO IS TOO POWERFUL TO BE TAKEN OUT!" Inari shouted as he stormed out of the kitchen. Tsunami sighed sadly at this "Let me guess he's acting like this due to what happen to his father" Naruto said.

Tsunami nodded at this but Tazuna answered for her "yes he hasn't been the same cheerful kid I knew back when my son-in-law was alive" he said sadly. Naruto nodded but he made the appearance of caring since from what he could tell the boy thinks his suffering far greater than anyone.

After everything was clean they all went to their separate room but for Naruto he made a seal less shadow clone while he hunts for Gato. Naruto hop from roof top too roof top in search of anyone of Gato's men, finally he spotted two who were shaking down a men who was a father due to due seeing his family behind him.

"Please I'll get the money next week try to understand business has been rough" the men said to the two goons "sorry but you know the rule you either pay up or we'll take your wife along with your daughter so they can repay the tax you owe Gato" one of them said.

Then eyes widen at this as he got to his knees "Please! Don't take my wife and daughter I'll promise I'll get the money just give me more time PLEASE!" he beg and shouted the last part. This only cause the two men to laugh at his face "Sorry rules are…" he wasn't able to finish due to him along with his companion being knock out of consciousness.

The family saw a men with blond hair and black clothing "so this two men are Gato's men correct" the unknown person none chattily said "Um yes if you're asking" the man said. But he received no reply as the men took both of Gato's men and vanished.

A minute later both men woke up in a dark place with only a single candle as a light source, then suddenly a dark voice range out **"So you two are finally awake good as I want you both to be"**the voice said.

One of them spoke out in fright "What do you want from us" he said. The voice chuckled darkly at them **"Well I want to know about a certain someone you are familiar with… His name would be… Gato"** the voice said back.

Both men tried to struggle, but they couldn't move and they saw why as more candles lit up showing that they were strapped to a chair with a seal covering their entire body the only clothes they had on were their boxers. "We won't tell you ahhhh" the men howled with pain as he felt a jolt through his body **"Fufu it seems my electric seals are working just fine; oh for your information if I find your answer dissatisfying I will electrocute you and if you are lying a burn seal will activate giving you both the sensation of a fifth degree burn without the burn until you give me what I want then I'll release one of you and kill the other"** the voice said.

To prove his point both men felt a very sharp burning sensation that wasn't pleasant, they screamed in pure pain after that both were panting out as they visibly pissed themselves due to the torture by the unknown person. The one of the spoke "W…we…won't…tell…you…any…thing since ahh! You'll ahh! Just kill us in the end" the man exclaimed. And again the voice chuckled **"Oh I said one of you will die while the other I'll release him from the pain I am a man of my word but seeing as both of you won't cooperate I'll just have to use both seals"** the voice said much to their fear.

Like he said both men felt both a heat session and a jolt of electricity, they screamed their lungs out as foam was starting to form from their mouth. Finally one of them had enough ironically it was the same guy who told him they won't say a thing "I GIVE I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW JUST STOP THE PAIN" he shouted.

The pain stopped for him but not for his companion who basically was fried to a crisp, then Naruto came out from the shadows with an emotionless face "Now tell me all you know about Gato and I'll release you but remember if you lie to me the electric seal will activate" he said in monotone voice "Gato is protected by B to low A-rank mercenary's, his compound is south just overlooking the bridge, he also plans to kills the two mist missing nin in one week after he kills the bridge builder along with the Konoha ninja. Now I've told you everything please let me go" he finished.

Naruto nodded and stab him in the gut "But I thought you said…" he couldn't finish due to blood coming out of his mouth "Yes I promised to release you from the pain and the only way is death" was all he heard before deaths embrace took hold of him.

Naruto left the small hut with one thing in mind the death of Gato 'You don't mess with someone else's target Gato; before Zabuza and Kakashi I will have your head then stick it on a pike' he thought as he made his way back to the house.

The next day Naruto woke up to the sound of Tsunami's voice as she was calling for him "Arashi-san breakfast is ready" she said in a cheery voice that would have Naruto thinking 'She might have a crush on me what do you think Kurama-hime' he ask.

Inside Naruto's mind Kurama develop a thinking pose by placing one finger just below her luscious mouth **"well could be, you did save her after all, along with how you treated her so far but you k now you can't afford any distraction and you do know we are leaving after our business here"** she replied **"oh wait one last thing remember what we talk about Naru-kun about you getting so allies you might as well test that Zabuza human along with his partner"** she said.

Naruto nodded as he plan on taking on a certain Sanin so he might as well get some help like the old saying two in harmony can surpass one in perfection or whatever 'Yeah I got it but my instincts are telling me that there is more to why Gato wants Zabuza's bounty might as well investigate' he said **"Yes I believe your right from what I could tell Gato hides behind his money that means the people he hires so he wouldn't employ someone like Zabuza unless there is something else lest find out what that something is"** Kurama said back.

Naruto cut of his mental link, then joined the other eating breakfast "Well hello everyone good morning" he greeted with a perfect fake smile that he had perfected over the years which hardly anyone could tell it was fake "Hello Arashi-san" they said in near perfect unison that got everyone to chuckle. As this just further proved how a great his mask is, how it creates a different sense of peaceful atmosphere that hide his true motives.

Naruto after finishing breakfast told Tsunami that he was going out to stock up on supply but it may take him one week to finish. She understood since how the town fairs, in truth he was just going out to locate Gato's compound as to know why Gato would want Zabuza aside from the money, but as he and Kurama talked about he would most likely hire him then give him up so they need to know the reason why as it may lead Zabuza along with his companion as potential ally.

As per the location Gato's men told him, he found his compound he noted the small army he has 'No doubt he'll use them against Zabuza regardless if he succeeded or not hmm' he look around to see any place he could sneak into though he could just kill them all with a certain jutsu, but it was an infiltration mission so killing would come later.

He spotted two guards just above them is an open window 'Huh you would think he would close that, oh well' Naruto scaled the wall by adding chakra through his feet and hands, as he made his way silently, he had a hidden blade just in case he needed to silence a guard or 10 'So far so good, now where does he keep his file's?' he thought to himself as he activated a scanning seal to get a layout of the whole compound. 'Ah there it is hmm a safe really well I guess a greedy man is a cocky man' he though as he slowly made his way to the chamber where two guards were stationed.

Seeing no way around this Naruto decided to test a new jutsu he recently developed, he gathered his wind chakra in and outside of his body, balancing both at the same time, he slowly became see through, then invisible. 'Well good to know my _phantom void walk _works now for a test run' his thoughts were as he began to walk slowly just between them. All the two guards felt was a simple draft before Naruto placeed both of them in a low genjutsu as so not to hear him open the door.

Once inside the room Naruto scanned for the safe where Gato keeps his files, letters and transaction that would give him an insight as to why Gato would want to Kill Zabuza. Just then Kurama opened their mental link **"Naruto-kun that letter over there, it has a chakra I'm familiar with go take a look"** she said.

Naruto glance at the letter, indeed it has some chakra lace on it but it felt demonic as if it belong to **"The three tails chakra why would one of my sisters want to work with Gato" **he heard Kurama's concerned voice. Taking her concern into consideration Naruto open the letter and upon reading it revealed that the third Mizukage Yagura who instigated the blood line war in the mist village wants Zabuza's head along with a thank you for giving them funding in exchange for his small army **"But that's impossible that over grown size turtle is far more gentler then the rest of us unless…"** her voice sounded terrified almost as if she remembered something.

Naruto took another feel for the chakra around the letter his that confirmed Kurama's suspicion **"It's his chakra the masked man's it has the same taint as that Uchiha kid so he must have controlled my sister in order to start a war but why?"** she exclaimed angrily. 'We don't know the only way we'll get to the bottom of this is by going to the rebels that mean letting things play out till we can expose Gato, well we got everything time to leave' he finish then vanish.

On his way back to Tsunami's house he spotted two men that was cornering an injured fox this made Kuruma growl in anger **"NARUTO-KUN KILL THOSE TWO MEN AND SAVE THAT KIT NOW!"** she shouted in rage, Naruto nodded in fear as he remembered that last time when she went on a rampage due to being controlled angered. Not wasting anytime he shunshined onto the first guy who was about to throw a kunai at the fox, Naruto then grabbed his arm where the kunai was twisted it and stabbed him with his own kunai.

Just before his friend could do something Naruto made a sealess clone and stabbed him in the back of his neck with a hidden blade. After both men died Naruto slowly approach the small fox, who he could tell by her scent was a female and that her wound was on her right side, calmly Naruto approach the small kit showing no sign of aggression.

He took a look at the wound slowly as to not startle the young kit assessing that it was not fatal Naruto use his medical jutsu to heal the fox "There you're all healed now young one" he said as he petted the young fox who yelped in happiness. This got Naruto to think 'Hmm Kuruma-hime would it be possible to push some of your or my chakra so as to make her my animal partner' he asked his tenant.

Inside Kuruma got to her thinking pose again that Naruto could only imagine as cute **"In theory yes you could concentrate both my chakra and yours and then use your healing jutsu to transfer the chakra into her system"** she said.

Naruto nodded then he gathered both his and Kurama's youki into his hand carefully balancing it so as to not kill the young fox, after he was done Naruto took a look at the fox then said "Okay Kira-chan I'm going to fuse this special chakra into you as to make you my partner do you understand" he said to his surprise she nodded as though she did "Okay this may sting a bit so watch yourself" his last words before placing his hand and concentrating the chakra into her system.

A minute past before Naruto finished, once he was done he could sense his chakra along with Kurama's own in mix, he smiled at his success the pick up the young kit in his arms at it was exhausted then went back to Tsunami's house.

Once inside the girls saw the young kit in Naruto's arms or rather Arashi as Naruto put his henge on as to not be recognize, seeing the young kit the squeal on how cute it look "Oh that's so cute Arashi-san tell me is it a boy or a girl" Tsunami ask "Oh she's a girl I found her injured so I helped her with a healing jutsu I know, I got lucky as it was not fatal, now if you would excuse me I'll just put her somewhere safe" he replied then left.

This got the women to smile at how Kind he was and the guys minus a certain duck-ass-emo-gay-thing just chuckled at their companion "You know if my sister Hana saw that I bet she would like him instantly, she does have a soft spot for animals and with what we saw Arashi-san is good with animals" Kiba said which got the people who knew her nodded in agreement.

The next couple of days Naruto spent observing the Konoha shinobi, Gato and training Kira.

With the Konoha shinobi he observed their strength but he was disappointed with Kakashi's team.

The Uchiha kid was an arrogant Son of bitch that seemed to be unstable and obsessed with revenge, he wondered why they allowed him to be a ninja if he was like this, which got Naruto thinking 'Why would they allow him to be a ninja in his current state of mind hmm must be the Konoha civilian council trying to buy their way into power with using the brat' he thought.

Next was the pink haired girl, from what Naruto can tell she was smart, but that all she has, the only use for her is a human meat shield and only if you can hold her properly in his mind she was useless.

Then there is that Sai kid all he could assess that he was hiding his true strength and ability if his fake smile was anything to go by 'He was probably put in this team to handle the Uchiha just in case he went into the deep end' he thought.

Next was Kurenai's team from what he could tell they were a tacking team with Kiba's scent, Shino's bugs, and Hinata's doujutsu, each having their strength and their weakness.

Kiba was good at close range combat combine that with his partner Akamaru but his weakness was long range combat, his partner if capture then use against him, and his senses as an enemy can utilize it to weaken him.

Shino was good at mid-long range combat with his bugs but his weakness is fire and water as it can harm his hive, unless he used water adaptive bugs then he can eliminate his weakness for water, but for fire Naruto has yet to see any bug immune to fire.

Hinata was good at her family's style taijutsu but it seemed it doesn't fit her as she is very flexible unless she changes that then she won't be able to utilize her full strength, when Naruto ask Kurenai about this all she said was because of her father being harsh towards her because of a certain incident but left it at that as to give privacy.

Finally Kurenai while she was great at her specialty genjutsu, her physicality was lacking, not her body figure no she has a great body, rather her stamina, endurance, speed, and strength, which lead him to believe that she put all her training in her mastering the art of genjutsu, but against someone who was immune to genjutsu then she would be in trouble.

He was also tracking Gato's movement as he saw he was preparing for the final confrontation tomorrow at the bridge but so far he hasn't made any hasty moves.

Last was Kira, Naruto was training her for the past five day by having a shadow clone henge into a fox as to teach her Kurama's fox style anima combat, from what Naruto could sense with his sensor ability she inherited his wind element along with Kurama's fire element.

The following day was to build up her strength, speed, chakra reserve, stamina and have her learn some jutsu such as _Fire Release-fox fire, Wind Release-air bullets _and her current strongest was_Wind and Fire Release-howling fox breath_ this technique combine her fire element then enhance it with wind it was a C-rank as Naruto easily brought her to high genin-low chunin.

He also noted that her fur change to a mix of gold and crimsoned, from what Kurama explained it was due to him fusing his chakra along with her own that caused Kira's body to adapt.

Now Naruto was preparing to leave as he spotted the others preparing for tomorrow's upcoming battle, when Inari's voice came in "Why are you all even bothering?" he said as his voice sounded like he was about to burst "You all know you're going to die tomorrow none of you can beat Gato don't you get it even when you train your asses of" he said.

Tsunami stood up about to scold him when the prick beat her to it "Please kid I'm an Uchiha no one can beat an elite like myself" he said arrogantly "Yea Sasuke-kun can't be beat by someone like this Gato; he probably can take him on his own" screeched his ever loyal banshee/fan girl.

At this point the tension just broke "SHUT UP DON'T YOU GET IT YOU CAN'T STOP GATO HE'S JUST TO STRONG EVEN FOR SOMONE LIKE YOU WHO DID NOTHING BUT CLIMB A TREE LIKE A MONKEY WITH A BUCK ASS STRAP ONTOP OF HIS HEADS!" Inari shouted "THAT'S WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU PEOPLE YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE HERO'S BUT YOUR NOT AND I ESPECIALLY HATE YOU!" he said referring to Naruto.

This got them to gasp as they didn't think he would lash out at Naruto, who was keeping a calm face "YOU HAVING THAT CALM FACE LIKE NOTHING EVER PHASES YOU… YOU PROBABLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SUFFERING, YOU MUST HAVE LIVED IN A GREAT HOUSE WITH A COMPLETE FAMILY, WHILE I LOSE MY FATHER, MY HOME BEING TREATED LIKE CRAP FROM SOMEONE WHO NONE OF YOU CAN KILL, SO WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO KEEP SUCH A FACE" he shouted in pure rage.

They all look at Naruto who was still keeping a calm face but quickly turn into an emotionless one that sent chills down everyone's spine Naruto stood up still keeping his emotionless face that seemed to have a killing intent aura "Who am I you ask well first let me say that you don't know the meaning of suffering as you still have your mother along with your grandfather while others are orphaned or abandoned, you have a roof above your head while others are exposed to the harsh natures of outside" he said in an ice cold tone that would freeze them

Seeing his the effect the continue "So what if Gato is terrorizing your village, his days are up, he's just a coward hiding behind the people he hires and his money take that away and he's nothing if someone takes the initiative to muster what courage they have then fight it better to go down fighting then dying a pathetic death" he said to the fearful boy who Naruto was looking dead in the eye with his brown eyes now turning to a blue slit.

He allow his henge to drop returning him to his original state, this got Kakashi along with his team even Sai to gasp "You ask me who I was well I am the Black Death head hunter and I will tell you this, you don't know what it means to truly suffer as there are more people who suffered more then you, Jinchuriki are a prime example as they aren't even treated as human isn't that right Kakashi, Kurenai" he said.

He didn't care if he expose his true self to them, he didn't care if Kurenai was trying to get him under a genjutsu since he was immune "Kurenai don't bother due to a special condition I'm immune to genjutsu and Kakashi I'll see you tomorrow when I take your head" he said before vanishing along with Kira, but not before he let them feel fifty percent of his power which was at Kage level.

The people in the house felt fear even Sai though it was new to him as they felt his chakra, they could tell it he wasn't even at full power, Kakashi was sweating from fear as he knew this maybe his last mission "Kakashi did you get a full reading of his power" ask a fearful Kurenai "No I didn't but from what I could tell he wasn't even at full power, so this would lead me to believe this maybe my last mission" he said shocking the people in the room.

Kakashi took a breath then turn his attention to Kurenai "Kurenai when it looks like I'm losing I'll try to buy you some time to run as far away along with Tazuna's family back to Konoha as I fear this mission went from A to an S-rank mission." Those his final words for the night.

The next day there was a thick fog in the area around the bridge. As Naruto sensed both Zabuza along with his partner and Kakashi with the other Konoha shinobi minus Sai 'He must be guarding Tazuna's family' he thought.

Naruto snap his finger causing a gust of wind to blow away the fog "Looks like we're all here Kakashi and the hunter who want my head" Zabuza said "Agreed so tell me who are you really I mean I at least oblige to know the men who going to attempt to kill me" Kakashi said acting tough but inside he was sweating.

Naruto only replied "The only people who are worthy to know my name is those whom I killed since dead men tell no tale" he let his voice echoed before in a poof his shadow clones appeared to confront their allies while he confronted Kakashi and Zabuza at the same time.

The first clone with Sasuke

Sasuke was throwing wild punches at the clone that was dodging it easily not even bothering to look at him as he did, much to the anger of the Uchiha "Fight damn what you are scared that your hit won't affect me?" he said taunting. The clones merely shrugged and got behind him having a tight grip on the back of his neck pinning him to the ground "Stupid little Uchiha your nowhere near my level even when I'm fighting you at barely twenty percent you can't even hit me" the clone said. "And the clones are _always weaker_. He continued

The second clone with Sakura

The battle didn't last long as the clone just side stepped and tripped the pink hair howler-banshee-thing. The clone sigh "Stupid fan girl I'll never know how the hell you got passed the academy."

The third clone with Kiba

Kiba was having a hard time as the clone was sending long range wind jutsu at him _"_Let's see if you can dodge this_ Wind Release-wind cutter."_ This caused the crescent wind blade to hurdle at Kiba and Akamaru who both dodged but that wasn't what the clone was aiming for as he shunshined behind Akamaru just in time to catch him then place a kunai near his neck. The clone didn't even need to say anything as Kiba knew he already lost.

The fourth with Shino

Shino was holding on well against the clone since the clone knew it was only a mass of chakra so logically the clone would avoid his bugs since they eat chakra but to his surprise the clone charge forward "Take this _Scorch Release-heat wave"_ suddenly a mass heat wave hit Shino, the temperature was too much for his hive to handle thus killing ninety percent of them "It seems I have underestimated you" he said before collapsing.

The fifth with Hinata

The clone was dodging every juken strike at him since he knew it was fatal "Hmm you're good to keep up with me but not good enough as your juken is not proficient with your body's natural flexibility and movement this must be due to your father's lack of attention in your training here allow me to show you" the clone said in between dodges then just when her fist came, he dodged at the last second then grab her arm twisting it behind her back and placed a Kunai near her neck.

The sixth clone with Kurenai

She was having a hard time since the clone was not affected by her genjutsu, so she had to resort to her taijutsu since she didn't know much on ninjutsu, but she wasn't faring well and it happen the clone flip her to the grown and place his sword hear her neck "You train your genjutsu to a great degree but not your physicality, you didn't even use any defensive ninjutsu, or any taijutsu that would fit you" he said.

The final clone with Haku

They were having an even fight with Haku using her ice techniques and the clone dodging each one and using his wind or fire element but Haku finally activated her ice mirror that increased her speed "Impressive Haku to be able to use your ice element to such a degree very impressive" he said. Haku actually smiled behind her mask "You're not bad yourself even for a clone to keep up with my speed but I believe it's time to end this" she said.

The clone smirked in agreement "Indeed it is time to end this" the clone said charging a blue ball of energy that was surrounded by wind and lightning. The clone smash the enhance ball of energy causing a strong gust of wind enhance lighting to smash each mirror exposing Haku who drop to the ground "It seems I have lost I guess you're going to kill me now, that's fine since I have no more use as a tool for Zabuza-sama" she said sadly accepting her fate.

The clone was a bit taken back at this but didn't show it "Tell me why do you him to such a degree; yes we ninja are tools of our village with the exception to the boss since he follows no one… Tell me… Before I take your life" the clone said.

Haku told him about what happened to her when her father found out that she has bloodline from her mother's side this caused her to defend herself from him by taking his life, then after a long time of being alone Zabuza found her and saved her, by teaching her everything he knew in return she became his weapon "I see another person who knows the pain of being alone and hated for something beyond their control okay since I will take your life I will tell you my full name since you gave me a good battle and I know the boss would do the same my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune" he said.

Haku gasped at this since she knew what his name entitles, being the last of the Uzumaki clan and being the container to the nine tail fox, she knew now why he left his village cause Jinchuriki's were treated less than human "I thank you for telling this maybe if things were different you and I could be friends if not more since I find you very attractive" she said with a blush since she was going to die she might as well say it.

The clone smile his bosses true smile "Maybe who knows but this is good bye Haku-chan" the clone said raising his sword about to kill her when all the sudden her eyes saw her master about to be slashed by the original "I'm sorry but it seems there is one last thing I must do" she said before vanishing through her mirror.

Now the clone knew where she was going so the clone puff put of existence hoping to return what he learned to his boss.

With Kakashi and Zabuza

Metal sparks and Jutsu were flying through the air as Naruto was fighting both shinobi Kakashi using his Sharingan to see Naruto's movement, but to no avail as Naruto made a seal specifically to block doujutsu by making a chakra barrier to disrupt them "Don't bother using your Sharingan it won't work on me and good luck trying to figure out how, _Wind Release-air drill bullet barrage"_ he said then using a one hand seal for his jutsu.

Just in time to block Zabuza's sword, Zabuza saw his swords blade got damage from just clashing with Naruto's sword and he also sustained damage even when blocking, since Naruto heated the metal of his blade with his fire element giving it more cutting power and his wind to add piercing damage.

Kakashi use a great fire ball jutsu, but Naruto easily counter it with his other element earth by making a mud wall summon from the ground beneath the lake, then following it with his water release water torpedo "He has four element who the hell is this guy" Zabuza said in frustration. Kakashi agreed since this was the first he had encountered someone like him 'I agree I have never seen someone as strong as him before' he thought as he doge an incoming earth spear.

Zabuza quickly follow suite with water dragon jutsu only to have it cut in half by Naruto's enhanced sword, while this was happening Kakashi went into a quick hand seal to use his personal technique_Raikiri_ then charged at Naruto knowing his Sharingan would compensate for the tunnel vision this jutsu has he knew he could defeat Naruto.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't even need to dodge as Kakashi just passed through him like a fog since he developed his phantom phase walk, Kakashi was shocked at this. Seeing this Naruto quickly grabbed the back of Kakashi's vest then sent him flying to the left side of the bridge.

Naruto laced his hands with his lightning element to stun Kakashi as he crash into the rail of the bridge, Zabuza took this opportunity to slice Naruto in half but Naruto simply parry his attack with an miniaturize earth wall, then he brought his sword about to slash Zabuza when the memory of his clone appear just in time for Haku to appear from her mirror.

Naruto was able to stop his blade just in time but Naruto was not going to slice Zabuza since he was stalling for time till Kira signals when Gato arrives "Well looks like the big bad demon ain't so tough after all oh well your bounty is what counts" he said behind his army.

The other and a now awakened Shino saw the two hundred men in front of Gato "Kill them but leave the women they could prove useful in my whore house or be my new sex toy and then make them work for one of my whore houses" he said grinning like a pervert.

If looks could kill then these men, who were eyeing them with perverted eyes, would be dead sadly that was Naruto's task. As he started to casually walk towards them, this caused those to laugh at him as they thought he'd gone insane, that was until one of them charged at him but never got to even damage him as he was slice into pieces.

Naruto still continue to make his way towards Gato since he was straight ahead of him acting like nothing happened, seeing this two more charge at him ending with the same results "THE FUCK IS HE DAMNIT KILL HIM NOW YOU FOOLS ALL OF CHARGE AT HIM" Gato shouted in fear not even seeing the villagers behind his back to witness the bloodbath.

All they saw was Naruto strolling without a care in the world ignoring the body parts dropping to the grown, as a lake of blood was being form, inside Naruto's mind the demoness was getting turned on by the shear carnage her mate was making, while outside everyone turned green; yes even Sai who has never seen such a thing like this.

Some vomited as they got sick of the amount of death, blood, and gore being done by one men, who was not even lifting a single finger, Gato was on his ass backing away from him "Please I'll give you anything you want money, women, anything just spare me" he said fearfully.

Naruto smirk but didn't show it "First tell me why do you want Zabuza's head as I can tell you would sooner hire him then kill him" he said while the others with their chakra enhanced hearing the other were able to hear this as Naruto planned Gato told him exactly what the letter read out "Good now I want you to give me all your money then I'll let you go with me helping you" he said shocking everyone as they wanted to kill him but knew their chance was lost.

Gato gave his account number to him "Good now as I said I'll let you go so say good bye" he said as Gato stood up with a smirk thinking he was going to be free only to get his head sliced off with a chakra whip then Naruto then stuck his head onto an earth pike he made "That's what you get for interfering with someone else's target but you did give me a new target right Zabuza this was the reason you work for Gato… To kill the third Mizukage" Naruto said gazing back at the former swordsmen of the mist.

Zabuza nodded "So what now are we still going to continue our fight" he ask to his surprise Naruto shook his head "No I have proposition for you I'll give you what Gato owes you with interest in exchange you take me to your rebel friends as Yagura became my new target unless of course you want to continue fighting" Naruto replied.

Zabuza agreed in a heartbeat as he didn't want to continue fighting him. Naruto then turn his attention to the Konoha shinobi who flinched in fear "Well Kakashi what should I do with you I've shown and told each of your weakness' effectively disarming each of you" he stopped as he told them each of their weakness and telling Sakura to drop being a ninja and to give Sasuke a mind evaluation "What's your purpose in telling us this? What do you gain if I were you I would have kept this to myself then tell my enemy" Kakashi ask.

Naruto simply shrugged it off "Call it a natural born curiosity since I want to see how will you improve now that I told each of you you're weakness' and the possibility of one of you becoming either my targets or allies, cause there is no absolute certainty in our world" he simply said.

There was silence in the air for a moment till Kurenai spoke out "So your saying your told us our weakness thus allowing us to make an improvement because your curios about how strong were going to get as their maybe a chance of us becoming allies working together or enemies to fully test your skill" she said.

Naruto nodded "Yes to simplify as the old saying 'an enemy today maybe an ally of tomorrow' as I said there is no absolute certainty in our ninja world" he said before beckoning to both Zabuza and Haku to follow but not before leaving them with one final word "We will meet again soon and before that time comes I expect some improvements" he said before walking off.

The next day after Naruto gave what Zabuza owed them, he gave the account number to Tsunami as a way of thanking her but nothing more as they left they missed the celebration in honor of Gato's death and the freedom of the wave country.

They also celebrated in honor of the man who unknowingly saved them from their fate "It's funny from the letter he gave Tsunami he told her she just saved her since she might know any information about where this guys were" Tazuna gestured to the Konoha shinobi "But regardless he would still save her since she may hold information, so I guess it was all convenient" he said much to the confusion of the people.

"Well think about it from what I know from our first encounter his concern was to take Kakashi-san's head but it lead him to Tsunami who told him about Gato, who just so happened to target Zabuza who was his target at the time which lead him to free us in the process so convenient right" the old drunk said drinking another shoot of rum.

Somehow those who have an idea of what kind of man he was knew he was right.

**-End**


	3. Chapter 3

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-_**Hi**_

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

**Beta by FallenLucifersAngel  
**

**A/N-sorry for the delay with updating this story just payed for the net bill hehe.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bodies were seen throughout the battered earth; the sound of metals, blood being spilled and jutsu could be seen at what looks to be a one sided battle 'Damn him I should have known something was wrong with him, now thanks to my incompetence they died… my friends' thought a woman with long blue-green hair, hazel eyes, fair skin a bit tan, E bust size, she wore a short sleeved shirt overlapped by her dark green vest, dark green pants, and sandals.

But what was most noticeable was a scar on her forehead but it still didn't damper her beautiful face 'I need a way to get out of here' she thought, She quickly went into a set of hand-seals "TAKE THIS! _Water Release-hydra blast"_ a torrent of water formed from a nearby pond killing several of her enemies, sadly some of them survived seven of them used a water bullet while the last two who still had enough chakra used great tidal wave jutsu.

Seeing this she tried to move but fatigue set in at that moment 'shit not now' she mentally cursed, closing her eyes bracing herself for the inevitable… it never came, she opened her eyes to see a spiky black haired man standing behind an earth wall standing in-front of her along with a crimson gold fox.

Earlier

Naruto was walking towards the rebel camp along with his three companions; Kira his animal partner who was resting on his shoulder, Zabuza, and Haku who was noticeably close to Naruto.

Naruto and her talked about what happened at the bridge, he simply told her he didn't mind having her as a friend since they shared a similar pain so they were okay with each other although Haku would blush when he was close or when he caught her glancing at him which lead him into a conclusion she has a small crush on him.

Naruto asked Kurama since she was his mate and technically his wife, he ask her if it was okay to date since he too found her interesting, Kurama gave the go since she felt that Haku was a sweet girl.

On another note Naruto ask Zabuza about what he truly sees Haku as, he told him in all honestly he saw her as his daughter which got Haku to gasp, Zabuza accused Naruto of knowing she was there but he couldn't prove it as he left the two in private. It wasn't his intention since he wanted them to function as a proper team Haku was just at the right place at the wrong or good time.

So let's just say that now for all intent and purpose Haku was not Zabuza's daughter.

The four of them were walking on the path Zabuza knew leading to the camp site; this is when Kira got up smelling the fresh scent of blood along with the sound of battle, they caught this and went to investigate since it was near the camp site.

When they got close Naruto saw a voluptuous woman was about to be killed by several water jutsu, quickly getting in-front of her Naruto slammed down his hand creating an earth wall blocking the water attack.

Now

There was silence in the air as they were surveying the new comer; they felt his chakra, that's what got them 'HE'S AT KAGE LEVEL!' Was the thought running through their heads "Zabuza since they are Kiri ninja's I suppose she's with the rebellion, Haku tend to her wounds Zabuza take care of the others hiding behind that tree now" he said eerily calm.

Zabuza nodded then shunshined, seeing that one of the seven swordsmen and a guy who was at kage level were there; they were about to leave but sadly they never even got the chance to turn around as one of them got a Kunai stuck on his head killing him.

The second guy didn't fare any better as he was brought down by an earth jutsu crushing him, the third guy got his head clean cut off by Naruto's sword, the rest were killed in a quick stinging sensation save for one since from what Naruto can tell they were ambushed.

Naruto then turn his attention to the woman who was being healed by Haku using the mystic palm that Naruto had taught her during their short travel since Haku wanted to be a combat-medic, Naruto agree to teach her to the best of his knowledge from medical nin-jutsu, it was great that Haku was a quick learner "Haku how's her condition" Naruto asked "She's fine just chakra exhaustion, a sprained ankle but it will heal quickly other than that she's just exhausted" Haku responded finishing in diagnosing her condition.

Naruto nodded as Zabuza dropped down with a bloodied sword "How many were they" he asked the former seven swords men "There were about ten of them but they were at high to low jounin level I see you left one alive hehe and here I thought you'd kill em all" he said while using a water jutsu to clean his blade missing a small glare from the woman being treated by Haku "I left him alive since he may know some information about the enemy since from what I've observe this was an ambush if I'm correct miss?" he ask the last part.

The woman stood up then compose herself and thanked Haku "I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschanck but you may call me Nel, I thank you for saving me Mr.?" now it was her turn to ask his name "Its Arashi just Arashi now can you tell us what happened Nel-san?" he introduced then asked.

Nel knew it wasn't his real name but none the less she explained "I along with my team were walking back from getting some supplies when we were ambushed, it was only then we knew we were betrayed I was about to confront him but he got away, we held off as long as we could but soon more of them shown up, one by one I saw my comrades die, I was about to meet the same fate till you showed up so again thank you for saving my life" she said acting calm but if you looked closely she was clenching her fist in anger along with regret.

Naruto nodded "Think nothing of it Nel-san but I suppose we should head back to your camp so we can rest up along with interrogating this person here" he gestured to the unconscious man "And to see if there are other potential spies in your midst" he finish.

Haku and Nel were at the back while Naruto along with Zabuza were in-front "Zabuza I saw her carrying a sword by any chance is she part of the seven swordsmen" he asked casually. Zabuza shook his head "No I've never seen her before so she must be new but if that's true them Mei must be reforming the seven swordsmen in efforts to further increase her rebellion, since her master was once the leader till Kisame killed him" he said.

Naruto nodded while this was happening Haku and Nel were having their own discussion "Tell me Haku-san what's your affiliation with one of the seven swordsmen" Nel asked since she knew about her predecessor from her leader "Well I was his apprentice, his tool, his perfect weapon, but thanks to the man next to him I learned that he saw more than just a tool but his daughter" Haku answered with a smile along with a light blush on her face.

Nel listened in to what she said, she smiled that Zabuza saw her as more than just a tool or a weapon but as a person and smiled at the person who helped them "Well I won't ask any further but if I may who is that man anyways is he another apprentice of Zabuza-san?" she asked.

Haku shook her head "No well it's too complicated to explain but the short version is that he was trying to kill Tou-san but changed his mind when he learn about Yagura, he's strong but we don't know how much but he took on Kakashi of the Sharingan and Tou-san at forty-five percent without getting so much as scratch on him" Haku stopped letting the information sink in at a shock Nel.

Haku seeing that she got her attention continued "But in truth he was just stalling for time till Gato, the man who caused a lot of suffering to a small village such as over taxing if you can't pay he forces you to work either at one of his drug house or at whore houses" when Nel heard this her blood boiled at such a men who would force women into becoming sex toys and separating loved ones from their family "Then Gato arrived with at-least two-hundred men and he killed each of them, then when he was standing in-front of that _man_ he made him confess you; see Gato was funding Yagura in exchange for protection, women to work at his clubs and whore houses but that all ended when he killed him" Haku said shivering a bit at remembering the amount of blood spilled by Naruto.

Nel didn't notice Haku's shiver since she was eyeing the blond in-front of her 'He seems to be a nice person but I need to learn more' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile back at Konoha.

Kurenai was working up a sweat from training, ever since she meet Arashi, she still uses that name since she doesn't know his real name; she'd been training in increasing her physical skill "Hey Nai-chan I think you should take a break now it been two day's since you came back from your last mission" a purple hair woman wearing a fishnet shirt overlap by her trench coat.

But Kurenai didn't even bat an eye as she was still continuing in beating the living hell out of the training dummy she was using to practice her taijutsu "Yea Kurenai-chan Anko-chan right you need to let your body rest" another woman also with purple hair wearing a standard anbu uniform on her waste was a cat mask.

And still she refuses as she was practicing her ninjutsu next. Seeing this a woman with brown hair and facial tattoo sighed "Look Kurenai we know you got spooked or something but tiring yourself out won't do you any better why don't just sit down and tell us what happened" the woman said.

Kurenai stopped catching her breath then sighed "Hana, Anko, Yugao thanks for your concern and sorry it's just that you're right Hana-chan about one things I did get spooked but not at our mission but at a certain man" she sat down then told her best friends about her last mission on the wave how she meet this person who she didn't know his name aside from Arashi which was his cover ID, how he basically just beat everyone without using his full strength, how her genjutsu were useless against him, but the most frightening for her is how he killed Gato and his men.

At the end of her story each of the girls were doing a great interpretation of gaping fish at what they heard "Damn and I thought I was a sadist but from what you told me he make me look like a small kitten, I mean just by walking he spilled the blood over two-hundred men…that's hot" Anko muttered the last part but they still heard it

"I have to agree as well not on the hot part on how you feel Kurenai but he did spare you didn't he, heck he even told you how to improve yourself so why are shaken up" the brown hair woman ask "Well Hana I wouldn't be here if Gato wasn't presented with another target, it was his stare like he was disappointed, like he was expecting more. But at the end he just told and shown me how weak I really was" she said sadly shocking her friends.

Hana was about to say that she wasn't but Yugao beat her to it "You're not weak Kurenai, your one of the strongest women I know and how dare he say that to you" but Kurenai cut her off their "He didn't say I was weak he told me what I lack, he actually told me I do have the potential of becoming strong out of curiosity, so after that I realized how weak I was but he never said I was weak" she said not realizing she was defending him.

Yugao sigh then nodded "Well he's right you are strong and I guess it was wrong for me to quickly accuse him" she said then she notice something lacking from Kurenai "By the way Kurenai when did you take of your necklace" she ask suddenly Kurenai's eyes widened as she never took off her families necklace it was all she had when they died at the last war.

She started to tear up as she knew where it might have been "It must have fall when I was fighting him oh dear Kami that was all I had left of my parents" she said in between sobs

Her friends tried to comfort her but they knew it wasn't going to work since the only thing that would was that sapphire necklace.

It was then a bird landed in-front of them suddenly puffing gaining the attention of the four women, "Hell Kurenai surprised to see me again" he said in a mundane voice.

Anko quickly got her Kunai out as well as her snake summons, Yugao unsheathed her sword, Hana got into her families fighting stance, prepared to defend their friend. Then he tossed something in the air that Kurenai instantly recognized; it was her necklace, checking if it wasn't an illusion she smiled as it was actually her necklace.

She was about to ask him how did he acquire her necklace but he puffed out of existence leaving only a note that said 'Kurenai I found this at the bridge since you and the other have left the wave I sent my clone to track you through your necklace since I could tell just from the amount of chakra laced on it, it must be very important to you and if you think I'm expecting something in return your dead wrong' was all the note said.

There was a moment silence in the air as they process what the note said "Well I guess he isn't as bad as we thought he might be if he gave Kurenai's necklace back without expecting anything in return" Yugao said breaking the silence.

Kurenai nodded a small smile crept up at her pretty face, as she place her necklace on her neck "I have to agree with you Yugao who knows maybe we could become allies as he put it in the near future then I can thank him" she said.

Anko grinned at that and decided to tease her friend "Oh? Really Nai-chan and what sort of thank are you planning on giving to give him" she teased causing Kurenai to blush "ANKO! It's not what you think I don't plan on sleeping with him!" she said realizing her words, she blushed the same color as her eyes.

This cause Anko to grin even wider "I never said you were going to have fuck him Nai-chan but it seems the idea of being dominated by him turns you on, has someone finally melted the heart of one of the ice queens" she teased even further.

If it was possible Kurenai got even redder from Anko's teasing "It's not that…you see he…ahh" she couldn't think of a word as she couldn't even think straight this only caused the others to giggle a bit at their friends embarrassment 'But still I did feel a bit hot when I felt his body when he held me especially his other swords' Kurenai thought.

Back with Naruto

The group was able to arrive at the rebel camp without any interruption since they instantly recognized Zabuza along with Nel. They arrived at a large tent that was used by their leader, when they entered Naruto saw a beautiful woman with long auburn hair, green eyes, a slender frame, E-cup bust size, slightly pale skin, wearing a long sleeves dark blue dress that falls just below the knee "Well its seems my cousin has return with a very handsome men with him tell me who is he" the woman said flirtatiously.

Haku got angry at this and didn't know why she did but luckily she was able to keep her emotions from showing "Well you must be the leader, my names Arashi I'll let Zabuza explain everything" Naruto said.

Zabuza reported what happened at the wave mission leaving out the details of the gruesome blood bath that took place "Well its seems we gained a valuable ally and a handsome one at that tell me Arashi-san is that really your true name since you'll be fighting alongside us I want to what is your true name" the leader of the rebel said.

Naruto sighed as he knew he either went found Yagura and caused another bloodbath or just tell them his name since they could become potential allies "Very well normally I'd have to end your life then tell you my name but I'll make an exception but only for the people in this room" Naruto then place a silence jutsu then spoke "My name is Naruto Uzumaki address me only by my name in a private area by my real name but in public call me Arashi as I do not yet to plan for the world to know who I am" he said removing his henge revealing his sun-kissed blond hair and three whisker marks on his face.

Zabuza was surprised since he didn't know any Uzumaki who had blond hair but thought 'Must be from his father's side but how many blonds do I know' while the woman were openly blushing at how hot he was 'I knew he was handsome but now he's just drop dead gorgeous and did he say Uzumaki if he is then I've snagged myself a sexy beast' the leader though since it was known that the Terumi clan were close with the Uzumaki clan.

Nel turn away as she was trying to hide her blush 'Kind hearted and cute especially those whisker marks making him look like a small plush toy' she though while giggling 'Oh my Kami he just became even more attractive I've got to hurry and snag him before these two bitches get their chance whoa where did that come from' Haku's thought were as she eyed Naruto.

Naruto all the while just kept his calm face though he knew they were wondering something or thinking of something about him "Well if you're done with staring at me can we please get on with business like taking down Yagura and you have yet to introduce yourself" he said snapping them out of their thoughts.

Her blush of embarrassment was seen as it was true she didn't introduce herself to him, she clear her throat "I'm Mei Terumi it's my pleasure to meet you" she said extending her hand in welcoming Naruto was about to shake her hand when Kurama decided to take over at the last moment.

Grabbing her hand she then spoke in a low seductive voice that you would think it was a jutsu with just how seductive it sound then placed as a forbidden jutsu for sounding that seductive "The pleasure is all mine Mei Terumi hmm Terumi meaning shining beauty fits the profile well" he/she said then gave her hand a soft kiss sending a pulse of chakra that caused a wave of pleasure it took all her control just so she wouldn't moan out loud.

Zabuza's eyes almost pop out of their sockets since he figured Naruto was the serious type but apparently he was wrong 'Oh man this guy has balls of steal doing that to Mei but he doesn't know her like I do, but then again he can handle himself well' he thought to himself.

All the while not noticing the ice cold glare that would literally froze the underworld the two women were giving off all the while thinking 'I wish it was my hands he was kissing…what?! Where did that come from?'

Mei on the other hand was both shock, embarrass, and turn-on she was shocked along with being embarrass cause usually it was men who would be putty in her hands but in this case it wasn't.

Turned-on since the kiss cause her a wave of pleasure and she almost had a small orgasm 'and that voice of his oh Kami it should be forbidden to own such a seductive voice like that' she thought to herself while blushing red.

Naruto was able to regain control and recall what his mate did, he blushed but was able to suppress from showing up in his face but mentally now 'KURAMA-CHAN why the hell did you do that' he ask a little angered by her action **"Well I was just returning the favor after all she was trying to seduce you and another thing do you recall her last name 'Terumi' remember what that means?" **The vixen said.

It only took a second for Naruto to remember 'Yes her clan and my clan from my mother's side were close to the point that some were married as I recall my grandfather who was the current Uzukage at that time signed a marriage contract between me with the heir of their clan but as I said I will only marry out of love not by some piece of paper' he said concluding on the last part **"Well said Naru-kun but by the off chance that she is the heir then give her a chance you might never know but both of you might fall in love another hot girl with an almost MILF body kinky eh Na-ru-to-kun"** she said using the same voice she used on Mei much to Naruto's dismay.

Naruto grumble something about perverted-fox or ero-kitsune 'Yea I might just go do that, who knows I may even come to like Nel and Haku…oh what!?' he mentally blush again at the last thought then he heard a giggle from the nine-tails **"Oh that's good it just means your attracted to strong women as you know you combined your chakra with a portion of my own thus giving your own Youki as such your close of becoming a demon but in your case a half-demon but demon none the less so naturally since you're a male your attracted to strong women didn't I tell you that when we had run in with a certain woman"** she said.

Naruto mentally sigh at that 'Yes I remember must have just slipped but seriously will there be a limit' He asked the demoness **"Oh there is Naruto-kun it usually your instincts that points you to the proper mate, you'll eventually stop when you found the right number of mates" **she finished by cutting their mental link.

Naruto sighed mentally again at that 'Oh well my instincts have never lead me astray' he thought then regained his composure "I think we should continue this tomorrow seeing as the sun has already set and can I ask where do I settle in" he said gaining their attention.

The other nodded in agreement as it was a long day "Yes I agree we'll have you introduce to everyone tomorrow in the war meeting, as for where you be staining there is a space just behind my tent you can set up their Naruto-kun" she said then realizing she added the –kun part gain a tint and an ice cold glare yet again from the two other women present in the room.

Naruto nodded calmly trying to regain some grounds that his mate shattered or nearly then left, outside Zabuza was about to ask what happen back their only to meet a cold stare from Naruto that said don't ask if you want to live.

**Lime read if you want but if you don't then skip.**

Currently Naruto and Kuruma were making out as Naruto slowly brought his two fingers in her moist love tunnel causing said woman to moan in pleasure.

He then brought his left hand to kneed her firm melon adding more pleasure as he let his tongue dance inside her mouth** "Ahh yes…more Naru-koi"** she moaned out as Naruto suddenly pinched her erect nipple.

Wanting her to cum, he used the moisture from her pussy as lubricate then inserted two of his fingers inside her ass causing her to widen her eyes **"OH KAMI MY ASS"** she moaned at the new experience, as she never tried anal before but she was feeling large waves of pleasure.

Then he let his left hand finger fuck her pussy roughly as he knew she liked to play rough **"AHH MY ASS AND PUSSY FEELS HOT YES NARU-KUN MORE AHH MY BREAST" **she moan out as Naruto suddenly bit down on her nipple causing more pleasure **"NARU-KUN I'M CLOSE PLEASE MORE AHH" **she moan as she was close to her orgasm.

But she felt the lack of pleasure from her mate as she opened her eyes to see Naruto wasn't their anymore 'Kura-hime consider this punishment for what you did earlier' he said smirking **"WHAT! NO FAIR NARUTO-KUN I WAS CLOSE COME BACK HERE AND AT LEAST FINISH IT NARUTO-KUN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING"** she shouted in displease not liking to have been build up to the brink of orgasm only to be taken away, but Naruto couldn't hear it as he cut of their mental link.

Lime ends

Outside Naruto was smirking as he could tell she was displeased but she did need to be punished and that oughta will show her not to do what she did yesterday but he in cutting of their mental link he couldn't tell her reaction, but shrugged it off to find a training area he could use.

Inside his mind Kurama was angry at how Naruto brought her up only to suddenly stop and to top it all off she was horny as hell, she knew masturbating wouldn't ease how turned on she was **"Well at least it will be only a day"** she said to herself it was then she notice a note, when she read the note **"NO! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL NARUTO-KUN" **she cried out as the note said Kuruma as punishment for what you did yesterday there will be no sex for a week so be contended with only doing yourself-love Naruto.

Outside Naruto minds, he could tell she read the letter he could almost see the anime tears she's crying 'Hehe that will teach her, now to find me a training…ground' his thought suddenly stopped as he saw Nel training with her sword at a nearby lake wearing a light green with white stripes tight sports bra and a light green sweat pants.

Her clothes really showed how sexy her body was and how well she maintain her physical appearance was 'Wow she does look beautiful, from what I can see she maintains her body in top shape, some muscle and abs but not too bulky just the right amount' he thought as he was staring at her beautiful form.

Sweat was shining on her beautiful face as she continued to practice her kenjutsu while her thoughts were on a certain blond but was interrupted when she felt someone was watching "Come out I already know your hiding" she said to her surprise it was the object of her thought "Sorry to interrupt your training Nel-san I happened to stumble on where you were training since I was looking for a place to train as well" he said casually.

Nel nodded "Well I don't mind sharing this training field" she said kindly Naruto nodded "Thank you Nel-san I will be taking the other side so I won't interrupt your training" he said then walked to the left side of the field.

On the other side Naruto summoned three shadow clones to get a good warm up all three of them charged at Naruto.

The first clone got into a close combat with Naruto sending straight jabs at Naruto in furry of frenzy, Naruto was able to doge each quick jab, then a duck down his head from a right hook just but saw a left upper cut dodging it at the last second.

The clone duck down for the second clone to give a round house kick, only for Naruto to block said kick, still in midair the clone deliver another left kick then a right to the side of his head, all the while Naruto kept his guard up.

This time the third clone took this opportunity to slid kick Naruto as he saw he was distracted. It almost worked but Naruto doge by jumping in midair then countering with an axe kick to his third clone, then he punched his second clone through the grown, and dynamic entried the first "Well that was a good warm up" he said dusting his hands.

He glanced back to see Nel training with her taijutsu mixed with her kenjutsu 'Hmm her style leaves almost no room for error impressive' he though as he summon another set of clone this time with swords.

Nel took a moment to catch her as she was a little tired then she heard blades clashing, she look back to see Naruto dodging a sword swipe from his clone, followed by blocking a downward slash, then jumping back from an side upper cut slash 'His clone follows quick and precise strike that gives only a very small window to dodge or block, but if one blocks the second he or she did so, another clone attacks from an expose part so each follows each other's attack as to not only pressure the enemy but cause her to tire out' she analyzed.

Naruto dodged two quick slash from his clone, then an upper cut slash from his third, then downward slash from his fourth clone. 'Now that I've work up a sweat it's time for a counter attack' he thought as he saw his clones charge at him, he side stepped out of the way then back stabbed his clone spun back ward from the second clone that was about to pierce him only just in time for another clone to give him a downward slash.

Using the clones momentum he side stepped then kicked the clone hurdling it to his other clone then impaled them with his sword, he then arced his blade backwards to block his last clone's attack, he spun to meet his clone then deflected its blade, not giving his clone a chance to react he horizontally slashed through his clone.

It took ten seconds to defeat each of his clones catching his breath then wiping away his sweat he saw Nel walking towards while swaying her hips "Naruto-san how about a spar to conclude our morning workout if you're up for it?" she challenged.

Naruto smirked at this since when was the last time he spar with someone other than Kyuubi "Very well but can you keep up?" he teased not his usual character but when was the last time he would do this. Nel only smirk back then got into her stance "Only if you can" she retorted back.

The sound of metal clashing awoke the other rebel from their slumber, out of curiosity they went to find the source, when they arrive at the lake they saw Nel fighting the same guy who Zabuza brought but some who just got back didn't know who he was and thought he was an enemy, they were about to interfere only to be stop by a massive blade.

That blade belong to Zabuza who was glaring at them "None of you interfere, take a closer look you if you do you can clearly see their grinning faces" he said, they did so and saw their grin as if they were enjoying "You see their only having a small spar but soon it will escalate so best to keep your distance, to not to get in the cross-fire" he told them then sat down enjoying the display of two warriors dancing.

They meet each other blow, countering each of their moves, blocking and dodging each of their strikes and slashes as they were sparring "Well it seems you can keep up, I would expect nothing less Nel-_chan_" he said teasing her by adding the –chan suffix, she blushed a bit but suppressed it as she knew he was teasing her "You're not too bad yourself Naru-_kun_" she said countering his teasing remark.

He only smirk at her counter remark "The same could be said about you but why don't we step this up shall we" when he finished he vanished, appearing suddenly in-front of her, but Nel was able to block his attack "I agree with lets step it up" she said then vanishing as well behind him.

Naruto spun around to deflect her blade sending her flying towards the lake. Naruto charged at her gliding his blade at the surface of the water as it was just slicing through it.

Nel gather her chakra through her blade then placing the tip of her blade on the surface of the water then brining it upward making a wall of water, Naruto slice through the water as well as her only to find out it was a water clone.

Naruto narrowly dodge a rising blade from below the water, Naruto jump upward to meet her blade along with her smirking face, and then he was stab by another Nel only to have him seen turn into a log.

Naruto mock glare at her "it was a good things I was able to substitute if not I would be dead Nel_-chan_" he mock scold her only for Nel to return the same glare "Well didn't you know it was a clone you're going to slash in half Naru-_kun_" she said using the same tone as him.

Both chuckles as they saw the attention gather around them "Well it seems we attracted some spectator shall we give them a show" he ask as he was preparing to use a ninjutsu "yes it looks like our little spare did attract some people I agree might as well entertain them" she said then went into a quick hand-seal.

Two water dragon appear then clash with each other, using this Naruto gathered the water around his blade making a drill then charge forward at Nel ,only to drop down at the last second from two water blade erupted from both side.

Making a one hand-seal beneath the water he use _Water Release-gaping dragon_, Nel jumped out of the way as a large jaw was about to drown her, as Naruto resurfaced he was met with a giant tsunami riding said tsunami was Nel charging at him with what appear to be a water spear channeled through her blade.

Naruto use a one hand-seal to make a water barrier to block her technique, then followed it with a sealess water bullets, only for Nel puff out 'if she's the clone ten that means' Naruto turn around to block Nel's water spear with his blade pushing him back.

Using the momentum she was using he push some of his chakra to side step to her left side, he was about to cut her but was block by a water shield.

Both jump out of each other reach; Nel was the first to land then went into a quick hand-seal _Water Release-grand water vortex_ a huge amount of water rush towards Naruto.

Naruto saw this then use his own water jutsu _Water Release-eight headed hydra_, a large water hydra form clashing with Nel's own water vortex.

The spectator saw both techniques clashed creating a huge splash of water to appear when it clear they saw it was over.

Naruto was behind Nel with his blade near her neck while grasping her hand where her sword was "It seems I've won our little spar Nellie-chan" he said Nel sigh in defeat "It seems so tell me when did you get behind me Naruto-kun when I saw you still standing over their after using your technique" she ask.

Naruto smirk "Oh simple really that was an after image jutsu I made I follow it up after I use my technique as it require no seal since I've mastered it to such a degree if you like I could teach you since you perk my interest Nel" he said.

Nel blushed a bit at that "Oh um really what made you interested" she ask shyly "Well aside I find you very attractive not just your body but your strength as well Nel if you would like I want to ask you on a date on our spare time as I want to know more about you" he suddenly blurted out.

Nel blushed a dark shade of red at Naruto's sudden question but she did find him attractive so why not "Very well after the war meeting since some of our scouts won't be coming back till late afternoon" she said a bit stuttering.

Naruto smile a true smile "That will be great Nel I will see you then don't worry about wearing something nice just your usual cloth would do" was his final word before vanishing leaving a blushing Nel behind.

**-End**


End file.
